Luna Lovegood and the Chamber of Secrets
by cream147
Summary: This is Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, from Luna Lovegood's point of view. She's more involved than you think and as funny as ever.


Luna Lovegood boarded the Hogwarts Express, ready for her first year at Hogwarts. She wandered around the train looking for a carriage to sit in. She saw a carriage containing only a girl with fiery red hair. Ginny Weasley beckoned for Luna to enter that carriage.

Luna entered the carriage immediately saying "Hello, my name is Luna Lovegood."

"Hello Luna," Ginny replied. "My name is Ginny Weasley."

"Do you like your name?" Luna asked inquisitively.

"Um…" Ginny said with a very confused look on her face. "I guess I do"

"Do you read The Quibbler?" Luna asked.

"No! My parents say it is rubbish beyond belief. You do! Do you read it for kicks?" Ginny replied.

"My dad's the editor," Luna said coldly

"Well…um…my parents were obviously wrong," Ginny replied nervously.

"Yes, they were," Luna said.

Several minutes later Ginny noticed something very odd about Luna. "Are you earrings Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans?" Ginny asked.

"Why yes…do you like them?" Luna said.

"I like some flavours…" Ginny said but was promptly interrupted.

"I meant the earrings" Luna interrupted.

"Oh, well, they're um…original." Ginny replied smartly.

"Thanks. Most people think that I'm original," Luna said.

"I agree with them" Ginny muttered.

When the trolley of sweets arrived Luna bought a few, and started making more earrings out of them. "Chocolate frog earrings?" Ginny said.

"Yeh, I've never tried chocolate frog earrings. Don't you think it would be a strange sensation, frogs hopping on your ears." Luna said.

"Very strange" Ginny said. "I just need to find my brother, Ron, and Harry Potter, I'll be right…"

"You know Harry Potter?" Luna interrupted, her every flavour bean earrings swinging crazily.

"Yes, I met him in the summer," Ginny said.

"What did you say to him?" Luna said in a questioning voice.

"Nothing," Ginny replied swiftly, and turned towards the carriage door.

"Ah…" Luna said. "Good luck with that then."

"Good luck with what?" Ginny asked before sprinting out of the carriage and away from Luna.

In about 15 minutes, Ginny returned to Luna's carriage. Luna said "So my Dad was right. The Hogwarts Express is an illegal train."

"How did you figure that out?" Ginny said.

"Well it is clearly chasing that flying car, it's illegal to chase cars. Muggles will suspect something."

"WHAT!" Ginny shouted.

"Well, if you were to chase a car then you'd have…"

"NO LUNA!" Ginny shouted. "The bit about there being a flying car by the train."

"Well if you're interested in that" Luna said, "then I'll move and you can see it from where I'm sitting."

Ginny moved to where Luna was sitting and stared out of the window desperately looking for a flying car. All of a sudden, it passed right past the window.

"Isn't that Harry Potter?" Luna asked.

But Ginny was ignoring her. She was instead continually muttering 'Oh my god.'.

Ginny sprinted out of the carriage but before she left, she turned around to Luna and said "I'm going to Professor McGonagall, she's the deputy head of Hogwarts, to get those idiots reported, saved and hopefully not expelled."

Luna was once again on her own, but not for long. Ginny Weasley returned with a short boy who was holding a muggle camera.

"Hello Luna" The boy said. "My name is Colin Creevey."

"Hello Colin," Luna said dreamily. She then turned to face Ginny and said "Well?"

Luna stared at Ginny waiting to hear what Professor McGonagall had said.

"Oh!" Ginny suddenly blurted. "The Deputy Head said that she won't expel the boys, but she will punish them sufficiently."

"Good good," Luna said absent-mindedly.

Colin turned to Luna. "You look very…unique," Colin said staring at Luna's earrings. "May I take a picture of you? My parents are desperate to know what wizard sweets are like. Wait until I tell them they're just the same as muggle sweets!"

Luna looked shocked. "Do muggles have sweets that taste like grass, vomit, earwax, horseradish, soil, dirt, metal…" Luna listed many different strange flavours of sweets.

At the end of Luna's speech, Ginny had moved carriages, and Colin was the one now looking shocked. At last Colin said "Well at least they LOOK like muggle sweets."

After Luna had dressed into her robes, she spent the most of the remainder of the train trip staring out of the window, watching Harry and Ron fly the flying car and looking at the beautiful red orange sunset. When they were getting close to Hogwarts she asked Colin what he knew about Hogwarts.

"All I know," Colin said "About Hogwarts, is, that witches and wizards go there."

Luna completely ignored that ridiculous answer and continued to watch the flying car for the rest of the trip. Ginny entered the carriage again and said "Is my brother ok?"

"Your brother, how would I know. I've been too busy watching this flying car," Luna replied.

"MY BROTHER IS IN THAT CAR!" Ginny screamed.

"Really? Well tell him that he is a very bad driver" Luna said.

"The car's still flying Ginny," Colin quickly said.

"What do you mean 'the car's still flying'?" Ginny said. "You mean to say that it's almost NOT flying!"

Luna said "Well, we're at Hogwarts!"

"And the car!" Ginny said, her skin colour now matching her hair colour with rage.

"Well…your brother's alive." Colin said.

"What's the catch?" Ginny asked.

"Why don't you just look for yourself?" Luna said.

Ginny walked up to the window. Meanwhile, Luna decided to look out of the window also, and saw that a tree was attacking Ginny's brother and Harry. Colin started taking pictures with his camera until Ginny glared at him. "Perhaps," Luna said, "We should help them out."

"No," Ginny said. "McGonagall told me not to help them. She said that we were just 'creating more work for teachers'. Yeah right!"

"Well I agree. Ginny, you seem to be a bit short sighted at what teachers are saying at times." Luna said.

"But you just…!" Ginny replied shocked.

"That was before I heard a teacher say it" Luna replied

"Actually, I was going to say you just met me!" Ginny shouted, quickly losing her patience with Luna.

"I have watched you for long enough to know that much about you." Luna replied

Ginny stormed out of the room, once again, with a face to match her hair colour. When the carriage door slammed shut, a strict looking lady went around the train telling everyone that it was fine to get off now. Luna and Colin went off together. Off the train was a giant man with a black beard.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Follow me! Has ev'ryone left the train? Ok then, follow me!" Everyone followed Hagrid down a steep path. "You are just about to see Hogwarts for the first time."

When they saw Hogwarts, everybody gasped except for Luna. "Well, it's nice and big. But don't you think it's a tad old fashioned?" she asked Colin, although, everybody heard her and gave her piercing stares.

"Well," Hagrid said. "We usually row across the river bu' we don' think tha's possible today."

Everybody stared at the raging river, which looked furious, even though the weather was not.

"We don' know why it's doin' tha', bu' we don' really care either" Hagrid said. "Bu' instead, we're going to use a portkey. Grab this, ev'ryone."

Luna grabbed the wellington boot that Hagrid was holding and suddenly felt like her feet were leaving the floor, and that she was suddenly spinning around, banging into everybody else.

When they landed, right by Hogwarts, Luna said "That was enjoyable."

Everybody burst out in laughter. "ENJOYABLE? ARE YOU LOONY?" a tall boy with dark brown hair said.

"You're very close. I'm Luna Lovegood. What's your name?" Luna replied dreamily. The boy snorted.

"Well," Hagrid said, "it's good to see you enjoyed the ride Luna. Now, I'm going to get Professor McGonagall."

Hagrid gave the door 3 booming knocks. The door opened and the strict old woman that told them when to get off the train appeared. She looked around briefly, and then said "Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall. I'm deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor house. Follow me in please." And Professor McGonagall entered the castle, and all the first years followed.


End file.
